


【曼罗/皇罗/友情向】]My Boy，my man

by diasonne



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Once in love, bitter sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasonne/pseuds/diasonne
Summary: Sometimes Manchester United wants to ask Real Madrid,My little boy, where did you lose him?
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo&Manchester United F.C. (Character), Cristiano Ronaldo&Real Madrid (Character)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【曼罗/皇罗/友情向】]My Boy，my man

**Author's Note:**

> 罗带同心结未成，江头潮已平。
> 
> 存档。  
> 不知道重逢之日还要等待多久。  
> 不会忘记。
> 
> It's the first time I have written here. So if there is anything wrong , please tell me.Thank you .  
> 第一次发文，有错欢迎指出。

【曼罗/皇罗】《我的男孩》

（0）

曼联有时候想问问皇马，

我的男孩，你把他丢到哪里去了。

（1）

他们曾经是朋友，在很多很多年前。

1958是曼联心中最深的痛。那场意外中他失去了罗杰，失去了埃迪，失去了大半的主力和英格兰的未来邓肯·爱德华兹。得知消息的那一刻曼联甚至做不出任何反应，巨大的震惊面前他只觉一片茫然。

是皇马紧抱他的力量让他开始有所感知，然后悲痛袭来，将他彻底淹没。

他对那个时刻的记忆只剩下痛苦和愤怒。直到后来，巴萨带着莫名情绪重提，曼联才意识到，那也是他第一次见到皇马不顾泥泞和他一起跪在雨中。

（2）

罗尼是弗格森最小的七号，也是最受宠爱的那一个。他记得费迪南德曾开玩笑说罗尼和瓦扎两个人，就算在更衣室杀了人也能大摇大摆地走出去。

我的男孩，曼联想，不管他在伯纳乌有多么君临天下，在老特  
拉福德，罗尼只是我的男孩。

曼联第一次见到第三个罗纳尔多的时候，是在阿尔瓦拉德球场。那时候他们刚刚完成了季前赛，应里斯本的邀请来新球场踢一场友谊赛。

那场比赛改变了很多球队命运。

他记得奥谢被初出茅庐的葡萄牙少年折磨得苦不堪言，甚至中场休息的时候想看一看医生。虽然这个消息从基恩嘴里说出来可信度要打折扣，不过那个孩子的表现确实惊艳了全场，以至于回来的路上他的球员们议论纷纷，要求把里斯本的28号带到老特拉福德。

罗尼。

初来乍到就被给予七号重任的罗尼。

听不懂英语的罗尼，笑起来还带着羞涩的罗尼，想去整牙齿的罗尼。

我的男孩。

（3）

坦白说即使同为球队，他也无法理解伯纳乌那群球迷为什么会那么苛刻。皇马不怎么喜欢谈论这个，偶尔说起也是臭着脸开始转移话题。

曼联猜测他大致的态度只剩下无可奈何和听之任之。

上古荣耀带来傲慢。  
英雄梦想带来无情。  
尘世之间，林林总总，不过如此。

（4）

他们不经常在一起喝酒。

除了在欧冠赛场上争夺着那至高无上的荣誉，平日里俱乐部们还是以国内的联赛为主。

曼联这几年走得跌跌撞撞，经历良多。他不再是英超的霸主，圣伯莱德杯的有力争夺者。他一面积蓄着崛起的力量，一面冷眼看着欧冠赛场上的起起落落，看到熬过漫长的尴尬期后，皇马又回到了巅峰。

墙壁上的电视里播着决赛后的颁奖仪式。众人表情各异，而利物浦脸色阴沉——他们都知道萨拉赫的伤退对球队影响有多大。

银色的亮片在空中飞舞，摄像机从皇马众球员激动的面孔滑过。曼联看着看着，突然朝着皇马打了过去。纵使不复当年的辉煌，可红魔全力一击的水准依旧不改。那一拳又快又狠，等皇马有所反应为时已晚，他只得硬生生挨下了这一拳。

顿时哗然一片。巴萨站起身来，示意着其他人把他们隔开。他站在两人中间，注意着曼联的动作，生怕英国人突然再来一次。

“我可不记得你什么时候和利物浦关系这么好了。”他半是试探半是玩笑道。

无人应答。

曼联甩开阿森纳拦着的手，定定地盯着皇马的眼睛：“我的小男孩，你把他丢在哪里了？”

皇马波澜不惊的脸终于难看起来。

四下皆寂，只听到留声机里传出波切利低沉的声音。

Quando sei lontana

sogno all'orizzonte

e mancan le parole

e io si lo so

che sei con me con me

“MU醉了，我和他一起出去解解酒。”他上前推开人群，拉起曼联的胳膊，强制性地将英国人带出酒吧，“Atletico会替我招待，你们继续。”

他虽然面上不见怒意，语气里还带着几分商讨的意味，但毕竟众人相识多年，即使是巴萨也没有开口阻拦。

曼联已然冷静下来，他安静地和皇马一同离开，留下那波涛暗涌的局面。

（5）

“我没有想过你会带我来这儿。”

那座在他们共同注视下拔地而起的建筑。

伯纳乌。

（6）

你毁了他。

我毁了你的男孩，但我给了他活下去的力量。

（7）

“我还记得你当年的模样。要不是英足总，迪斯蒂法诺说什么也会在我这儿踢上一个赛季。”曼联居高临下地看着那片球场，突然笑了笑：“我们都变了，REAL”

皇马漠然地注视着他。这些年被他承认的对手不多，而朋友更是寥寥无几。

“你错了，自始至终，我从未改变。”

“Ronnie一直是个爱哭鬼。”如水的月色让他想起了过往，“输了也哭赢了也哭。老头虽然以严厉著称，但对他最小的七号永远没有办法。”

06年那个夏天，他的双子星开始破裂，Wazza像一头公牛发泄着无处安放的愤怒与痛苦，Ronnie在被子里哭到眼睛红肿也不肯出声。

08年重返欧洲之巅，莫斯科的雨夜里他的小男孩倒地痛哭，  
大悲大喜只在那一瞬之间。从未停止过进球的他在最后的十二码停下了脚步。

曼联记得葡萄牙人簌簌流下的眼泪，努力停止却依旧哽咽的声音。

那些滴落在他手上的，颤抖在他怀里的，敲打在他心上的。

“你对他的影响最大。”皇马的声音将他从回忆里唤醒，”你重塑了他”

“不。”曼联转过身，平视着他的眼睛。

“我塑造了他”

（8）

“在你心中，他永远是那个老特拉福德的孩子。”

“你错了，正是因为他不再是那个孩子，我才感到心痛。  
我的男孩，你把他丢到哪里去了，REAL？”

（9）

“虽然听起来像个混蛋，”REAL审慎地说道，“我毫无选择。战士们不会优雅地老去，MU。这件事情一直都很清楚，不仅你我，他也知道。”

在明知道我的习惯，在明知道我一贯的行为，在你的百般阻挠在你的多遍劝阻之下，他选择了我。

他早已预料到未来命运，可他依旧做出了这个选择。

“这不止听起来像个混蛋。”曼联冷硬地说，“你就是个混蛋。”

“下次见面，赌上一切我也会给你些教训。”

（10）

“你听到了多少？”REAL对着角落的阴暗处问道。

“所有，”Ronaldo走了出来，“正如你预想的一样。”

“我都快忘记了，”他看着MU离开的方向神情恍惚，喃喃道，“他可是被称为红魔的人啊。”

REAL看着眼前人疲惫的面孔，突然心中一痛。那个夏天他如约而来，正是最意气风发的时刻。九年里他们一起经历了太多，那些不得不面对的离别，那些不得不接受的失利，那些无法回避的指责，那些难以入耳的嘲讽。困境催化了他的迅速成熟，让他从一个男孩的倔强转变成一个男人的坚不可摧。

但Cristiano的内里依旧是柔软的。有那么一些人，一些存在是会真真切切伤到他的。REAL曾以为他会是他的肩膀，给予他举起刀剑的力量，并称为他的依靠。

“我小的时候，最大的梦想就是为你踢球。”Ronaldo看着他，神色坦然。

“在里斯本的时候，在曼彻斯特的时候。MU以前经常跟我说你挑剔又难以讨好，冷酷无情还过河拆桥。可那时候我总是认为自己是特殊的那一个，认为自己实力强大到可以称为你最特殊的一个。”

REAL张了张嘴，什么也没说。他想去辩解什么，却又无法证明。

“我爱过你。”他突然伸手给了对方一个拥抱，“我没有后悔，REAL。只是九年后，我们都要向前看了。”

金发的俱乐部笨拙地将手搭上去，然后紧紧抱住怀中的七号。

“我给不了你想要的，”REAL说，“但我给你FP给不了的。我给你我的真诚，Cris。”

“我爱你，无论你是否能够留下。”

葡萄牙人低低地笑出声来，带出一阵轻微的震动。他的声音在怀里显得闷声闷气，REAL一时间听不出他在说些什么。

他轻轻地挣脱了俱乐部的怀抱，那么温暖而又那么珍贵。他曾经日思夜想，在赛场上奋力拼搏也无法拥有的一个怀抱，在别离前夕竟然这样轻易得到了。

马德里月光如水，夜色清凉，以至于他无法去贪恋那份暖意。  
这是一个夏天的夜晚。

Ronaldo抬头看着REAL，金发碧眼的俱乐部英俊如昔。时光使得一个青年成长为一个男人，却没有在这个人的脸上留下丝毫的痕迹。

他的眼睛分明还湿润着，神情却变得洒脱而超然。

“我不再年轻。可我依旧是最好的。趁着我还没老得不能奔跑，我要去寻找那么一个人了。”

那个人会像珍宝一样看着我，会给予我阔别已久的温柔和等待。

“Juve已经提出了报价。REAL，”他摇了摇头，“我不会再犹豫了。”

我想我还值得一份大的合同，而Juve，他也值得我在油箱里还有油的时候去为他拼上一把了。

他挥手作别，REAL张了张嘴，却无声作罢。

他看着曾经的男孩走入黑夜，宛若走入现实。

Adiós, mi amor.

（11）

“你的胳膊······”巴萨指了指他的小臂。

“哦。”皇马漫不经心地抬起了手，注视下那处伤口开始钝钝地疼。

“我记得MU打到的是你的脸，”一直被称为死敌的人别有深意地笑了笑，“另外，我记得我们这些人不会留下伤口。”

他并非没有注意到。

他只是，只是刻意地感受那份疼痛。

“那不会消失。”他闭上了眼睛，小臂开始灼灼发烫，“那是传奇的印记。”

耻辱会被洗去，但荣耀是刻上去的。

无关流言蜚语。

无关群犬之吠。

END


End file.
